


Paul in Shibari

by Cherriiii



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Bondage, Fanart, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Objectification, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherriiii/pseuds/Cherriiii
Summary: A fan art of very naked Paul, in addition with a very short fic.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

A rope was pressing Paul's veins. He couldn't move his hands or legs, he just had to wait that Schneider would touch him. But Schneider was just watching him, smirk on his lips. 

"Untie me." Paul groaned and wiggled his hands against his restraints. 

"This is what you get when you act up without thinking Paulchen. Next time mind your opinions, you little _besserwisser_." Schneider said and shoved Paul on the shoulder. Paul stumbled backwards on the bed, and Schneider followed him. 

"I will punish you for your arrogance." Schneider said as he touched Paul's angry red cock, which was proudly erect and glistening with precum. But when he heard a snicker coming out of Paul's lips he looked up. 

"And how, Herr Schneider, is it going to be a punishment, when I'm going to enjoy every minute of it?" Paul asked and smirked. "We'll see about that, Schneider said and pressed his clothed cock against Paul's naked one as he bended down to ravish Paul's lips with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sketches I made of the shibari theme.


End file.
